2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for conveniently retaining a toilet seat in a vertical or upright position.
A situation that is regularly encountered is that of a toilet seat and seat cover that will not stay in the upright position when raised and leaning against the water tank. This is especially true of seat covers that are fabric covered because when the seat is upright the fabric cover is positioned between the seat assembly and the water tank and prevents adequate back tilting. The result is that the seat or the seat cover will fall forward down to the normal horizontal position. The present invention is directed to this general problem.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There exists a number of devices and patents directed to the problem of retaining the toilet seat and cover in the vertical position. Examples of such devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,638,515, 4,763,362, 5,052,061 and 4,451,940. The devices shown in these patents attempt to resolve the problem of retaining the seat and seat cover vertically by means of hooks, magnetic devices, strap arrangements, etc. These prior art devices are generally structurally complex and inconvenient to operate in retaining the seat vertical and readily and conveniently releasing it. The present invention on the other hand provides a very simple and convenient device for solving the problem that these other prior more complex devices attempted to solve.